Happy
by xxfanficloverxx
Summary: Songfic to Happy by Leona Lewis. A journey of self discovery for Mickie James who finds out what she really wants, and how to get there. Mickie/Miz/Maryse


Happy

Summary: Songfic to Happy by Leona Lewis. A journey of self discovery for Mickie James who finds out what she really wants, and how to get there. Mickie/Miz/Maryse

* * *

"Just tell your parents that you don't want an arranged marriage!" Maryse suggested to her friend.

"I have. What good has it done?" Mickie sighed. "My sister said it's gonna be Mike," Maryse's jaw dropped.

"Mike?" She cried. "Mickie, you know how much of a crush I have on him!"

"I know And right now, it's the only thing I do know. I'm so confused." Mickie hung up, ending the awkward conversation.

_**Someone once told me that you have to choose**_

_**What you win or lose, you can't have everything.** _

Mickie's pleas didn't work. She met Mike, or as he calls himself 'The Miz', and their wedding date was set. It was happening in 9 months.

Out in the park, Mickie and Mike sat on the swings. It was a silent moment, nobody spoke. Maryse, who happened to be walking home from a shopping trip, saw the two. 'I guess she didn't listen to me.' she though to herself, biting her lip to fight the tears.

"Mike, I don't know why I'm doing this. I mean, Maryse, she really likes you" Mike shrugged and faced Mickie.

"You think I have a choice?" he spat out bitterly. That was the end of _that_ date.

_**Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain**_

_**Don't you love in vain, 'cos love won't set you free.** _

**8 months until the wedding. **

Neither of the two had a choice. It was up to their parents. Neither of them dared to fight back, there was no point.

"My parents always said I should be with someone who makes me feel safe. I'm not. How are they supposed to know how I feel? I'm 19 and hormonal!" Mickie said as she had a heart-to-heart with Maryse. Maryse couldn't say anything. She didn't want to be angry at Mickie, because Mickie didn't choose to do this, but she couldn't help being angry at her.

_**I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by. **_

_**So unhappy, but safe as could be.** _

"Stop talking." Maryse said quietly, barely whispering. "You're not the only person upset here," Mickie rolled her eyes.

"Don't pretend you feel half of what I'm going through." Mickie took in a breath. "I'm just going to do this. Get it over with. Never speak to him again after it's over." Maryse stood up immediately, towering over her small friend.

"You can't do that. What happened to fighting for it? We're meant to be friends here."

_**So what if it hurts me?**_

_**So what if I break down?**_

_**So what if the world just throws me off the edge, my feet run out of ground.** _

"It's not about friendship. I just need to make ends meet!"

_**I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound. **_

_**Don't are about all the pain in front of me**_

**'_Cos I'm just tryna be happy. _**

_**Just wanna be happy.** _

**6 months until the wedding. **

"Where are we going?" Mickie asked as she sat in the car with her 'boyfriend'.

"Meeting more family,"

Meeting the family was not fun. Mickie was trapped. She tried being nice, but gave up when people stopped caring. She sat in the corner. Yep, Mickie was trapped.

_**Holding on tightly, just can't let it go**_

_**Just tryna play my role, slowly disappear**_

_**All these days feel like they're the same. **_

_**Just different places, different names**_

_**Get me out of here.** _

'Maryse was right' she thought.

_**I can't stand by the side and watch this life pass me by. **_

_**Pass me by.** _

**3 months until the wedding**

Maryse and Mickie hadn't talked for ages. Mickie spent her time with Mike, who only thought about Maryse.

"Maryse!" Mickie called out to her on the street. She ran up to her. "I need you to do something, please," she added. Maryse took off her sunglasses.

"What is it?" A small smile spread on Mickie's face.

_**So what if it hurts me?**_

_**So what if I break down?**_

_**So what if the world just throws me off the edge, my feet run out of ground. **_

_**I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound. **_

_**Don't are about all the pain in front of me**_

**'_Cos I'm just tryna be happy. _**

_**Just wanna be happy. **_

_**Oh, happy.** _

**Wedding day. **

The couple had happily gotten married. Mickie was relieved everything was over. She couldn't ever say that, though. Because it most likely wasn't over. Oh well, she'd have to live through it.

_**So many turns that I can't see**_

_**Like I'm a stranger on this road**_

_**But don't say victim**_

_**Don't say anything**_

"Speech!" The guests chanted. Mickie looked at Mike and giggled.

"Go on," she winked. Mike stood up.

"I'd like to dedicate this to my beautiful bride. We've been through a lot and it was hard getting here. Lot's of obstacles on the way. Everyone, please cheer for my wife…" Mickie and Maryse looked at each other, smiling.

_**So what if it hurts me?**_

_**So what if I break down?**_

_**So what if this world just throws me off the edge, my feet run out of ground. **_

_**I gotta find my place**_

_**I wanna hear my sound**_

_**Don't care about all the pain in front of me. **_

**'_Cos I'm just tryna be happy. _**

_**Oh yeah, happy. **_

_**Oh happy. **_

_**I just wanna be, oh I just wanna be happy.** _

"Maryse!" Mike twirled Maryse around. Mickie sat at the table, she cheered the loudest. It really was a long ride. But she got there. Maryse and Mike got married, and she was free as a bird.

And not to mention, happy.

_**Oh, happy.** _


End file.
